


Love and Hate and Other Things

by j520j



Series: Everybody Loves Aziraphale [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Guilty Pleasures, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Reverse Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Demon Azirafell has a very peculiar way to collect rare books.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Beelzebub (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Christopher Marlowe, Aziraphale/Everybody, Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Hastur, Aziraphale/Ligur (Good Omens), Gabriel (Good Omens)/Original Character(s), Gabriel (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Everybody Loves Aziraphale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The fireplace kept the room warm and cozy during that winter night in Oxford. The diffuse light illuminated the naked bodies of two men on the bed with a straw mattress that rocked with the bumps of its occupants. The covers were spread out on the floor, as were the clothes that had been hastily removed minutes ago. Two empty wine bottles were on the side of the nightstand.

In addition to the sound of the legs of the bed hitting the floor, the moans of pleasure from the man with blond hair, almost white, also echoed through the room.

"Ahhh... Kit!" he murmured with his face pressed to the pillow. "More, please...!"

"Unnn ... y-yes ...!" replied the brunette man, mounted on the blonde. His long brown hair stuck to his sweaty face. "W-whatever you want ... ahhh ... you _demon_!"

He increased the speed of the thrusts, penetrating deeper. The blond moaned louder as he stroked his erect and dripping cock. In a short time they both came, while vocalizing their satisfaction so that even whoever was passing on the street in front could hear.

As soon as it was over, the darker man lay on the bed with an arm over his face. He looked exhausted, despite the fact that the blond still seemed to have the energy for more.

"I thought you might want to sit on my lap afterwards," he said, with a pout.

"Ugh, I'm sorry ... but I'm too exhausted."

"Next time, have less wine."

“Heh, of course! Next time ... you are insatiable, fiend. ”

Although he didn't know, the nickname 'fiend' that the brunette man had given his lover was much more accurate than he imagined.

Angelo Zachariah Fell was known to be a lover of literature and a close friend of many writers and playwrights. One of them was Christopher Marlowe, the man who had just been defeated in the first round of the night - much to the blond's dismay. Sighing, he laid his head on the pillow and reached for the nightstand. On it was a book with the dedication ‘To myne friend A. Z. Fell. Thou hast no modesty, fiend of myne heart! ’.

 _The things I do for autographed editions!_ thought the demon, holding The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus in his hands, delivered by the man who was now snoring across the bed.

Without wasting time, Azirafell got up and, with a snap of his fingers, was already dressed. Despite the affection he felt for Marlowe, he knew that the playwright did not consider him more special than any of the other boys he slept with. Besides, he was better company in bed than in the living room - Christopher was a very difficult guy to deal with, even though he was a brilliant artist.

Walking out of the house, with his precious book in a leather bag, the blonde started to head for the nearest tavern. Along the way, he started to remember the other times he did this to have all the items that now made up his private library.

.......................................

The first time was with a scribe from ancient Egypt, more than two thousand years before Christ. At that time, papyri were expensive, they were not even sold ‘cause they were too precious. Getting a papyrus was extremely difficult. But the scribe Neferkarê was willing to give some to the devil in exchange for ... a favor.

Azirafell lay with him on a warm night in Nekhen, with the stars watching them. It was a pleasant evening and the two men met again a few times. It was a pity that mortals lived so little, since the demon enjoyed the scribe's company.

From that day on Azirafell realized that he could use lust as a tool to get things from mortals. However, he himself didn’t dare to prostitute himself for anything. It was something he used rarely and only with people with whom he had a certain attraction - both physically and intellectually.

Although he preferred the company of men, the demon also slept with women. The first was Laylah, a Mesopotamian writer who fell in love with Azirafell's fair skin and blond hair. The two were lovers and also partners in the hobby of collecting papyrus and clay tablets.

The demon also met Sappho, a poet from the island of Lesbos - from where the very word 'lesbian' originated. Having the appearance of a man, it was clear that the woman wanted nothing with Azirafell, but changing the sexual organ was relatively simple for demons. He did this other times to get editions from some of his heterosexual male authors, like Miguel de Cervantes.

Azirafell didn't have to do this all the time, of course. Some authors were happy to hand over a signed edition in exchange for other goods, services or, simply, a good conversation.

Taliesin presented Azirafell with a poem after the two had a great time at a party watered by Roman wine. Heloise de Argenteuil gave the demon a copy of her writings when he very kindly helped her deliver secret love letters to her lover. Nostradamus signed the edition of the demon out of pure friendship.

But Azirafell would lie if he said he didn’t appreciate the lustful method of getting autographed editions. He had done this dozens of times. With men, with women, manifesting in his body a penis or a vagina, which their favorite authors would prefer most.

Usually such an attitude would not be a problem for a demon, but what bothered the Lower Layers od Hell was the fact that Azirafell just had sex with mortals. Several demons, knowing how lustful the Viscount of Hell was, offered to warm his bed. Hastur, Dagon, Azrael, Ligur... but, unfortunately for them, Azirafell refused all proposals.

"What's the matter with me, after all?" Ligur asked once, hurt. “Is it the color of my eyes? My hair? My skin? I can change them to any color you want!”

“Err, no, dear boy. Nothing like that, it's that I ... well, I prefer to sleep with mortals. This is it."

"But why only with mortals?"

“Oh, you know, I… they have short lives, which means there’s no time to be attached to them, you know? If I do that with a demon, well, we are immortal, and even if it is a one-night stand, I still risk ... well ... falling in love, you know? ”

"Ah, that?" Ligur looked doubtful. "Don’t worry! We can both fuck a little and then I promise I'll treat you very badly to make sure you don't fall in love with me."

“Oh, please. I ... I'm really going to have to refuse your, er, generous proposal! ”

And so Azirafell was avoiding his fellow demons, although it was not so easy. Occasionally, as he passed through the halls of hell, one of them pulled him from the corner and pinned him to the wall, pulling a kiss by force. Hastur did this once and was severely warned. After all, although rape was not such a problem among demonic creatures, Azirafell was still a Viscount of Hell and should be respected.

And speaking of high ranks, there were some demons far superior to him that even Azirafell couldn’t refuse to please. This was the case with Beelzebub.

"Who left this mark on your neck, Azirafell?" the demon duchess once questioned.

"It was Ligur." the blond rubbed his neck, uncomfortable. "Even after I refused to sleep with him for the tenth time, he still took a moment of distraction to give me a bite."

“Heh, people love you down here! Do you want me to pulled out the hair, and the chameleon, from that cheeky?”

“It doesn't have to be so drastic, Your Grace. But if possible, I would like to be allowed to stay longer on Earth.”

"Even more? We only call you down here once a month to report the news, and do you want to stay even longer among mortals?”

"Yes, if possible I would prefer someone to go to Earth instead of me having to come down here every time and go through these... unseemly situations."

“Hmmm, I think I can do that. Permission for you to stay 100% of the time on Earth.”

"Ah, that would be wonderf-!"

"... IF you put your head between my legs now."

"Oh." Azirafell swallowed. "A-are you sure...?"

"Absolute!" the woman stretched out on the throne where she was sitting and slightly lifted the hem of her skirts. "Do this and I promise that no one else will be able to bother you."

Sighing, the demon accepted the deal. Not that he could refuse. Saying 'no' to Beelzebub could cost him his life and he knew it. Rubbing his tongue over his lips, he knelt in front of the woman and made his mouth meet her vulva, as sweet as honeyed bread that attracts flies.


	2. Chapter 2

In the tavern, Azirafell asked a pint with a kidney pie. In the background, a very bad violinist murdered an old folk song. People were distracted by their card games, their dances and their conversations. The demon was also distracted, remembering the artists with whom he had already slept, when he began to feel an angelic presence approaching the enclosure.

This would generally be a warning to any demon preparing to fight or flee, but it was not the case with Azirafell. He had already gotten used to meeting Crowley in taverns, theaters, fairs and other mundane places like that. Furthermore, most of the angels that came to Earth generally limited themselves to staying in sanctified places, such as churches, monasteries or the top of a mountain or something.

Opening a smile, the demon looked towards the door, about to make a gesture to call his friend Principality to sit with him and share a red. However, who appeared in the tavern was another angel.

Archangel Fucking Gabriel.

The blonde choked on the pie, almost drawing the attention of the entire tavern towards him. Fortunately Gabriel, who was accompanied by a human, didn’t notice him. The two were talking and sat at a table just behind the demon.

"What do you drink?" asked the human.

"Nothing, I don't like to tarnish the Temple."

"What? Oh ... yes, I imagine it’s because of Lent, isn't it? Hehehe, so I'm going to order beer just for me!”

Azirafell was motionless, trying hard not to let his demonic aura be noticeable. He was back to back with the archangel, who still didn’t seem to have noticed that there was a demon less than two meters away from him. Taking a little look back, it was possible to see him better.

Gabriel was wearing a pale blue monk's robe, impeccably clean and well ironed. The cord that served as a belt was white, tied in a perfect knot. His sandals were so clean and new that they looked like they had never touched the floor. Even with such humble clothing, the archangel was the best dressed person in that tavern.

"Were you talking about translating the Bible into English?" was the question that Gabriel asked, a certain reproach in his voice.

"Ah yes! The Church of England must make a clear opposition to Rome, and the translation of the text into the King's English is of paramount importance! ” the human said excitedly. "An updated version of the Geneva Bible, this time with a more accurate translation, coming not only from Latin, but from Greek and Hebrew."

"And do you think this is a good idea?"

"Translating the Bible will help the word of God to spread more quickly."

“Maybe, but the sheets of paper can accept anything. How secure would this mass dissemination of the scriptures be, Mr. Drayton? ”

The name Gabriel mentioned made the devil's eyes widen. _Drayton? This name is not strange to me. Where have I heard this...? Oh!_

Michael Drayton, poet and author of The Harmony of the Church. One of the books that Azirafell very much wanted to have a copy of, but which were almost all destroyed in a public uprising against its content. The human who was talking to Gabriel was him. This caused the demon to stretch his neck dangerously towards the duo's table, trying to hear the conversation better.

The human tried to convince Gabriel that the new translation of the Bible would be a good idea. But even after several arguments the archangel still did not seem convinced.

"I don't think rewarding laziness is a good idea," the archangel said, sternly. “If people want to read the Bible so badly, they must to learn Latin and Greek.”

“But think of the most humble! Not everyone can afford to pay for their studies. ”

“They just need to go to the abbeys. Priests can give the work to them. ”

"But this would make them dependent on the clergy!"

"We are all dependent on something." Gabriel stood up, showing his tall, impeccable figure to the entire tavern. This ended up attracting the lustful eyes of some women and men. “And I am sorry, Mr. Drayton, but I cannot assist you in this endeavor. I don't think it's in line with Her plans. ”

" _Her_ plan? Who is _she…_?"

"Excuse me."

Gabriel left the tavern, leaving the defeated human poet at his table. After a few minutes, the demon decided to speak to him.

“Oh, hello! You are the poet Michael Drayton, aren’t you? ”

"Who wants to know?"

“Uh, my name is Fell. I am a great admirer of your work! ”

"Ah, good," the human murmured, without enthusiasm. "And what do you want?"

“Well, I am a great book collector! And your book, The Harmony of the Church, is one of the ones I'm looking for the most! Would you still have any edition that was saved from that pitifully destroyed print? ”

"I have, so what?"

"Wonderful! Could you sell one of them to me? And I would be very honored if you were kind enough to sign my edition! ”

"Bah." the human got up from the table. “I don't care about poetry at the moment. My goal is to be able to translate the Bible into English. ”

“I could help you! I have a lot of money that can help with the printing material and distributing it. ”

“The problem is not just money! Did you see that monk who left the tavern just now? Well, the man has in his monastery some very rare editions of the Bible in Greek, Latin, Hebrew and even Aramaic! It would be the perfect source for us to translate the Bible into English, but he refuses to give the material to us. ”

"Oh, what a misfortune." Azirafell shrugged. “But, well, anyway, could you get me a copy of your book? I can pay you a good amount for jus— ”

"I tell you what!" the poet interrupted him. “If you can talk to that monk and convince him to give up the rare editions of the bible he has to me, I will sign all the books you want! And as you like my work, I let you see the manuscripts for my next work. How about this, Mr. Fell? ”

The proposal almost made the demon fall backwards to the ground. It was absurd, just absurd. But terribly tempting.

_The things I do for autographed editions!_

_…………………………………………………_

Five thousand five hundred and ninety-two years ago. This was the last time that Azirafell and Gabriel exchanged words, just as the ex Cherub was pierced by the Archangel's sword. The memory of the Fall was recorded in the demon's memory, but for Gabriel it must have been a trivial event.

The angel should probably not remember him. And with a little determination, Azirafell could pass for human. He had been on Earth for so long that he was able to hide his demonic essence very easily.

If he failed, he could just run. Stay in Hell for a few more decades and return to Earth when things get cold.

The monastery where Gabriel was found was small, humble, with just over twenty monks living there. It was on top of a hill, isolated from the rest of the city. The only possible way was a small steep road. Azirafell flew in the shape of an owl, when he realized that a human was following the same path in a cart full of supplies.

She was a beautiful woman, with black hair and fair skin. She was supposed to be a merchant, responsible for bringing food to the monastery. Azirafell might not have even paid attention to her if it weren't for one detail: there were two invisible guardian angels around the girl.

 _What, two?!_ Azirafell had seen humans being protected by guardian angels before. Contrary to popular culture, not everyone had a guardian angel, just a few chosen humans - and sometimes it was not for life, only a few years - but having two angels at the same time protecting a single human was picturesque. _What is special about this woman?_

When the cart reached the monastery, Gabriel was in front of the building. He smiled broadly when he saw the woman, welcoming her with open arms.

Perched in a tree, Azirafell soon realized why the woman was special. The archangel was flushed just from talking to her. When the woman smiled, he looked like an embarrassed teenager, laughing and laughing. The two guardian angels that floated invisibly just rolled their eyes, finding that scene that their chief archangel was making pathetic.

Finally, after trying twice to refuse the exorbitant payment Gabriel paid for only four packed food, the woman thanked him and went back to the road. The archangel followed her with his eyes until she was out of his sight and entered the monastery with the supplies.

For a moment, Azirafell considered using the woman as an instrument to convince Gabriel to hand over the ancient manuscripts to Drayton. Of course, there was an impediment that not just one, but two guardian angels were protecting her. Not that he was going to do anything bad, he could just talk to the woman and ask her to convince Gabriel to do that. He didn't even need to be himself, he could use another human to talk to her and not arouse suspicion.

 _Would it work? Perhaps there is an alternative._ he thought, flying towards one of the monastery windows. The place was not consecrated soil, but it still exuded a blessed aura, especially the monks' prayer pulpit. Azirafell found the old monastery library and thought it would be a good idea to start his search there. _I could just steal the books and give them to Drayton, but will he accept? No, he seems to me to be an honest man, he won't like that._

It would have to be by Gabriel's hand that the books would be delivered. The demon was breaking his head, thinking of a plan for how to do this, when his reverence for books was strongest and he found himself leafing through some pages of the volumes on the shelves.

_Okay, if Gabriel is approaching, I will feel his aura._

In his hands, there was a Greek copy of the Bible. Most demons would run away from that pad of paper, but Azirafell wouldn’t. Although there was a slight blessed aura about religious books, the blonde was already used to being in their presence and it didn't bother him. After all, religious books are also literature.

A shelf of ancient parchments caught his eye, they were apocryphal texts in Aramaic and Hebrew. Some so old they were almost crumbling. Very carefully, the demon unrolled one and began to marvel at its contents.

In addition to religious books, there were other treasures in that beautiful little library. Fables, explorers' diaries, studies on Western culture and even some erotic works hidden in secret niches. The idea of subtracting some of those tomes crossed Azirafell's mind when he felt a shiver down his spine.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you, fiend?"

Before the demon could conjure up a demonic miracle to teleport away from there, a hard blow hit him on the head and he passed out.

……………………………………….

Demons didn't need to eat and, in theory, they didn't feel hungry. However, after spending so much time on Earth, Azirafell had accustomed his body to receiving daily doses of calories. For this reason, after several hours, his stomach was rumbling.

He was tied to the support beam of the monastery's small diner room, his arms and legs fastened with blessed hemp rope, which prevented him from conjuring up a demonic miracle to escape. To make matters worse, the touch of the fiber made him sore.

 _Dumb, stupid, idiot!_ he blamed himself. _I really thought I was going to notice when Gabriel would approach ... while I was inside a library full of religious books?! It is like a wet skin noticing a drop of rain! Ugh ... and I thought I would be able to hide my demonic aura in the same place, where it would be much more prominent?! How stupid I am!_

The door opened. Gabriel entered the room with an austere expression and a threatening posture.

"Humans are sleeping in their rooms and won't wake up until I'm done with you," said the archangel. "Not even their mercy will save you, fiend!"

"W-wait!" Azirafell tried not to stutter and failed miserably. “I d-didn't come here t-to do anything bad! I just ... uh! I just wanted to talk to you! ”

"And what would a demon have to say to an angel?" was the question in a mocking tone.

“I'm here in the n-name of a human f-friend! He wanted me to ask him a favor. ”

"Heh, do you think I would comply with the request of a human sinner who has affairs with demons?"

“But it is not a demonic matter, I swear! Only...!"

"Silence!" the voice echoed throughout the room. "Demons cannot swear, because you are all made of lies!"

"N-no! You angels can feel it when someone is lying! ”Azirafell raised his voice for the first time. “Use your miracle to check my intentions! I wouldn't even have the strength to hide them from you, since you are so much more powerful than me!”

"This was the first truth you spoke of, fiend." the angel approached menacingly. “And whatever your intentions are, I don't care. Especially because they say that Hell itself is full of good intentions. And what would it matter to hear the justifications of someone who is going to be drowned in holy water this evening? ”

Azirafell's expression was one of fear and frustration. If he could, he would kick himself. That had definitely been the stupidest thing he had ever done. The last stupid thing he had done in his pathetic existence that was about to end.

However, to his surprise, Gabriel's threatening expression suddenly changed to doubt. He frowned as he watched the demon more closely.

"Wait. Have we met before?”

_Uh-oh!_

The demon turned his face away, but Gabriel held him by the chin and forced him to look at him. The archangel's purple eyes shone with recognition.

"Aziraphale?"

"Ugh...!"

"Why, it's really you!" the angel laughed lightly. “Now you use the name AziraFELL, right? Heh, you changed almost nothing! I heard rumors that you were responsible for the exile of Adam and Eve from the Garden. And that you had been tasked with being the hellish agent on Earth. But I thought Crowley had already taken care of you at least sixteen hundred years ago, in that matter with the Library of Alexandria. Tsk, that incompetent Principality was not even useful for this. ”

 _Don't speak ill of Crowley!_ that was what Azirafell almost shouted, but he held on. He could put your friend in danger. Swallowing his anger, the demon just said.

"I ... didn't expect you to remember me."

“Feel honored that I still have a faint memory of you in my mind, however insignificant you may be. But this doesn’t change the fact that you will be properly punished for daring to invade my territory. ”

“Gabriel, please! Can't we solve this any other way?”

There was a brief silence between the two men.

The angel's expression changed subtly, indicating that he was thinking.

"Tell me, what do you know about... fornication?"

_What?!?_


	3. Chapter 3

The demon blinked his green and brown eyes a few times.

"W-w-what?!"

"There's a human woman that I would want, uh, to court." the archangel blushed. "Her name is Jeanne and I ... she ... I can feel her love for me, but ... I'm afraid I don't know exactly what to do to please a woman."

 _Oh, it must be that lass who came to bring supplies to the monastery!_ Azirafell thought. A spark of hope appeared at his core.

"I want to please her" the archangel continued, with an expression of anxiety. “I want to love her, body and soul, but I'm afraid to do something wrong. I've heard rumors that when men do wrong things, they can hurt or traumatize their women and I don't want this to happen to Jeanne. But ... I'm afraid I can do this, because I don't know how to proceed. And that frustrates me! ”

"I can teach you!" the demon said promptly. “I can show you how to please a woman in bed! Spare my life and I'll show you!”

"Let's see if your advices are good." Gabriel didn't look very happy, even though it was proposed by him. "I'm going to release you, but I already warn you beforehand: if you try to escape, I will find you even in Hell."

“I will not run, I promise! And you must promise that after I teach you about, ah, fornication, you will let me go. ”

"Deal."

With a snap of the archangel's fingers, the strings that held Azirafell slipped from his arms and legs. The demon, whose body was battered by the time it was trapped by the blessed fibers, fell to the floor. He knelt, feeling his limbs ache, and Gabriel didn’t deign to offer his hand to him get up.

“Ouch! Well, uh ... where do you want me to take you to teach you about the arts of pleasure?” he rubbed his aching wrists. "There are some brothels in the city that can..."

"Do you think that I, an angel of the Lord, will go into a brothel?!" Gabriel winced. "If it were to learn lewd acts from mortals, I would have gone looking for a whore a long time ago." he approached the demon. “No, who is going to teach me this is you. Here. Now. Out of sight of other angels and demons. And you are not going to tell anyone what we did, Azirafell!”

_Oh... fuck!_

The demon did not know how to measure his feelings. He was feeling a mixture of fear, disgust, anger, sadness, despair... each feeling running over the other. And this must have been evident in the expression on his face, for Gabriel snorted.

“Humpf, if you want to give up, give up. Maybe I better just destroy you."

Without saying a word, Azirafell hardened his expression and decided to surrender to his fate.

He looked at the archangel's impassive face, watching him as if he were a pile of rubbish - and, unfortunately, a pile of rubbish that he would have to get his hands on soon - and began to undress without haste. There was no sensuality in his movements, the demon was undressing as if he were just going to change clothes.

Lifting his chin, trying to maintain a minimum of dignity, the blonde showed his naked body to Gabriel with a feminine Effort. His vulva was covered with blond, almost white, hair. The archangel took a few steps forward and this almost made Azirafell's will falter, but he held on.

"Do all women have equipment like this?" Gabriel asked, curiously.

“In a way, yes. There may be some subtle changes, such as hair color, or the size of the largest and smallest lips.” the demon’s endeavor to not stutter when the angel was less than half a meter away from him was big. "But in general, uh, the vulvas are very simil- AH!"

The archangel's hand cupped his pussy. A sense of fear washed over the demon, who pushed the taller man's hand and took several steps back.

"Not like that!" the blonde protested. “If y-you do a sudden action like this, you… you will scare her! It might even... hurt her! ”

This caught the attention of Gabriel, who asked in a worried tone. “I don't want to hurt Jeanne. What should I do, then?”

"Well ..." the demon looked around. “Do you see that table over there? Let me sit on it and I'll show you.”

Under the watchful eye of the brunette, Azirafell sat on the edge of one of the table in the dinner room. He motioned for the angel to kneel in front of him.

"I'm not going to kneel for you, fiend!"

"But you're going to have to kneel for your mortal woman if you really want to please her!" the demon said, frowning. "Do you want to learn how to do this or not?"

"If you tell someone..." the tone was threatening.

"The last thing I want is for someone to know this, believe me!"

With an irritated expression, Gabriel knelt before Azirafell's spread legs. The demon tried to elaborate an explanation of how the angel should make the fellatio in a woman, to prepare her for the copulation. It was difficult to think straight, being so exposed to the enemy. Swallowing, he started:

"Well, after the human gave you permission to get close, you must..."

"Wait." said the archangel. "Let me see you better."

There was a chandelier with three candles high above where they were, making the light hit directly over the demon's body, reinforcing the shadows. But with a divine miracle the light spread through the environment, becoming diffuse, making the demon's vulva well lit from all angles.

Gabriel put his hands on Azirafell's knees, spreading his legs further. The way he looked at the genitalia, with deep interest, looked like a healer analyzing a patient. Gradually, he brought his face closer to see better, at the same time that his hands went down to the middle of the demon's legs.

"D-don't use force!" asked the blonde.

"Ok."

The archangel's curious fingers began to delicately probe the genital layers, his touch experiencing the different texture of the skin in that region. At first his expression was serious, but soon it started to get softer.

 _Gabriel is not so bad when he's not serious._ that was what Azirafell thought, soon being surprised, and irritated, with himself.

_What? Why am I thinking about this?! This archangel ... he was the guy who pierced me with a sword and was responsible for my Fall! And now he is practically blackmailing me to have sex with him, otherwise he will kill me! Why should I think of him minimally as—!_

"It's hot," Gabriel murmured, cutting off the demon's thoughts. His face was so close to the vulva that it was possible to feel his breath on it. “Hotter than other parts of the body. And it smells different.”

"Uhh ...!" Azirafell narrowed his eyes. He felt terribly exposed in that weird situation, but he had to admit that his initial dislike of having Gabriel touch him was becoming something else. "You, ah, don't like the smell?"

"I don't know." the archangel frowned. “It's neither good nor bad, it's just ... new. Does Jeanne smell like that too? ”

"P-p-probably."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?"

“Ah… this should be, uh, instinctive, I think? Don't you feel like doing anything? ”

Gabriel did not answer, just kept looking at the middle of Azirafell's legs, as if he were facing the most enigmatic thing in the world. He brought his face closer to the blonde's groin and took a deep breath, smelling the demon's growing arousal.

"I think I like it," he said, a small smile on his lips.

"Uh, wha-what?"

"The smell. I think I like this smell. ” his fingers touched the vagina again, making their way through the layers. “This hole is so hot and humid, it looks cozy. Is this where I should sheathe my sword?”

"Wait! If your ... uh ... Effort is too big, I'm going to need a little more… preparation. ”

"How?"

"Use your tongue." Azirafell had to control himself not to just grab the archangel by the hair and bury his mouth in his pussy. "Lick gently around ... ah ... for now."

Nodding, Gabriel started to do his job. The first licks were a little sloppy, but little by little he started to be more delicate. The sound of the wet noises from his mouth made the demon more and more excited.

And Azirafell hated that. But it seemed that the more furious he got at the situation, the more excited he became, too.

The archangel began to do some experiments on his own, penetrating his fingers into and gently sucking on the rigid clitoris. He seemed to be enjoying his work a lot, devouring Azirafell's pussy with great pleasure. He had his eyes closed, savoring each lick. You could see that his breathing was getting heavier.

The demon felt his groin get hotter and hotter. His inner muscles tightened on the archangel's fingers, and the archangel let out a low, long moan, enjoying the pressure and the growing heat from inside the demon's body. With a snap of his fingers, he got rid of his monk habit.

Gabriel stood, his naked, muscular body imposing, his phallus erect pointing toward the shorter man. Azirafell gasped, widening his uneven eyes.

"Beautiful ..." was the word that accidentally escaped his lips.

“You are not bad either. For a demon. ” the angel smiled and stroked his cock a few times. "Can I?"

"Errr, you should use a more... ah ... gente and polite wording." the blonde gasped. "Say that you want her, that you want to 'join' her and ... uh ... maybe it's a good idea to kiss her."

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"No! Ah, it’s not necessary. ”

"Right."

Gabriel held the demon's hips and, after some hesitation, penetrated him with ease. The archangel roared when he was sheathed to the base.

 _So big!_ Azirafell spread his legs further. The angel moved slowly, giving the demon's body time to get used to its bulk, and then started to stock up faster.

"Aaaaah...!" Azirafell's plump hands wrapped around the archangel's neck.

"Did I hurt you?" the taller man asked, breathless.

“N-no! Ah! Keep going."

It was good, it was very good, as much as the blonde didn't want to admit it. And the fact that Azirafell still had a certain fear about the archangel, as incredible as it seemed, made his lust more pronounced. A masochistic feeling of being fucked by the man who made him Fall. For the man who punished him millennia ago.

The wet sound of the prick going in and out of the demon's soaked cunt, the moans that welled up in the back of his throat. Azirafell touched his back on the table, hoping to find the rustic feel of the wood, but to his surprise he felt the silk touch of the sheets. Apparently, Gabriel had conjured up another miracle to turn the dining room table into a high bed.

"G-god Almighty, it’s ... too good!" the archangel increased the speed of the thrusts. “How can something be... so good? Ah, Lord! Now I know why humans fall so much into this temptation!”

"Ugh, shut up," murmured Azirafell, in the brunette's ear. "D-don't say nonsense like that when you're with your ... uuuUNNNGH!"

The speed of the thrusts slowed, but they got stronger. Gabriel made small circular movements with his hips, making a delicious movement inside the demon. _Where did you learn this?! Fuck’s sake, it’s good!_ Azirafell wanted to ask, but only moans came out of his mouth.

It seemed that the archangel had already given himself over to his instincts and had learned the rest himself. If he had fallen and turned into a demon, he would have been an excellent Incubus.

Azirafell scratched the archangel's back, leaving red marks and even drawing some blood. Gabriel didn't care, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it, as his moans of pleasure increased. The two were very close to the peak. The demon threw his head back in a hoarse cry, while his internal muscles put even more pressure on Gabriel, who also came.

The two collapsed on the newly created bed, both soaked with sweat.

For a few moments, Azirafell's mind went blank. With his eyes closed, he felt every cell in his body rejoicing in the experience. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing, until he began to feel small kisses being planted on his body, chest, shoulders and face. It seemed that Gabriel had also been quite satisfied.

"Hmmm, I think I will be more merciful to those who sin by lust," the archangel murmured, kissing the blonde gently on the neck. “That’s really good!”

 _Merciful?!_ the word made Azirafell wake up from the trance of pleasure and feel debased. He pushed Gabriel.

"What? Did I do something wrong? ” the archangel asked, confused.

"Y-you, you ...!" the demon clenched his teeth. "No, you did ... you did everything right in bed."

"So, why do you have this expression of hate?"

“Do you still ask, you...?! Ugh! Y-you ... made me Fall! ”

"Oh." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "So?"

“Do you have any idea how painful it is?! How terrible was to Fall?! You didn't have any mercy on me then and... are you saying you intend to be more merciful _now_?! Just for discovering how good lust is? You selfish bastard!"

"I should destroy you right where you are for insulting me in this way." the archangel's expression was menacing, but Azirafell was not afraid. The hatred was so great that there was no more fear inside. “But I promised to let you go if you taught me about fornification. And I also wanted to understand: what is the reason for this sudden anger? ”

"Why didn't you spare me millennia ago?!"

"Because you had sinned three times."

“What if it was today?! Would you be more... m-merciful?! ”

"Well... maybe. But so?"

"UUGGGHH!!!" _It's no use! This obtuse angel doesn't understand anything, nothing! Why do I care about wanting to explain something to him?!_ “I didn't have to Fall! I didn't have to go through everything that I went through! I didn't need ...! ”

Gabriel grabbed him by the wrists and stared into his uneven eyes.

"So, do you hate me for punishing you? After all these years? Is that is?"

"Yes! I hate you _, I hate you_!” the last word almost choked out. “I hate your so-called justice, your so-called goodness, I hate what you and Heaven did to me just because I was curious ... because I tried to understand humans! I hate everyone, all of you angels! I hate demons too! I hate Heaven and Hell, I hate ... ugh! ”

 _Weak, useless, imbecile!_ the demon thought, feeling his head hurt. _What's the point now? It won't change anything! I am a catastrophe as a demon, just as I was when an angel! And did I still let my executioner own me just to spare my insignificant existence?! It seems that the thing I hate the most is myself!_

Azirafell's face was full of tears, his lips were trembling and his breath was heaving with emotion. Gabriel watched him with fierce eyes, a flicker of reproach in his eyes. At one point the pressure he put on the demon's wrists relaxed. His right hand rubbed a tear across the blonde's face gently. The archangel looked sad.

"I am not going to apologize for what I did." the phrase was said as a sentence in court. “You can hate me if you want, after all this is what demons do, isn't it? But I would like to know: is there anything I can do now to make you feel better? So that, at least today, you hate me less?”

Azirafell's uneven eyes widened at the proposal. Thousands of thoughts started running in your mind: _kill yourself, you bastard! Kill Beelzebub and other demons I hate! Burn your wings like you did mine! Give me a copy of every book written by mankind! Protect Crowley! Pull out your own heart and throw it on hellfire!_

No, none of those things would make you feel better. At least not at that moment.

"H-hug me." he asked, in a crying voice. "Make me feel p-protected... make me feel that I’m worth of something… at least once in my existence!"

Gabriel smiled. He hugged Azirafell's trembling body and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, wrapping him in his strong arms.

"My brave little demon." he murmured, stroking his blond hair. “Today, at least today, you will be protected by Archangel Gabriel. And nothing, in all of Creation, will hurt you.”

At that moment, Azirafell felt the angel's aura change. It was still powerful and threatening, like that of any archangel, but this time it felt more cozy. It was as if he was modifying his own aura a little to make a demon feel more comfortable inside it.

In the name of God and Lucifer, how comfortable it was. Azirafell felt that he could remain in Gabriel's arms for eternity.

"Hm." the blonde murmured, closing his eyes. "I, ah, I wanted to ask you one more thing."

"What is?"

"Tomorrow." the demon sighed. "Tomorrow..."

Nestling his head on Gabriel's chest, Azirafell allowed himself to feel comfort in the arms of his executioner. Above them, the archangel's huge and powerful eagle wings closed protectively.

...................................

Azirafell met Drayton at the same tavern as before. The man was waiting for him with a bottle of wine, white bread and pheasant meat.

“Mr Fell! Ah, blessed be your soul! Monk Gabriel agreed to share with me the ancient texts of the bible! And all thanks to you!”

"I'm glad it worked out." with a restrained smile, the demon sat down and started pouring himself wine. "And then... our agreement?"

“Sure, sure! Here's your autographed edition! ” he handed the blond the rare edition of The Harmony of the Church with a special dedication. Along with the book, a few sheets of paper written in a hurried hand. “And, as I promised, here are some more of my manuscripts! And I promise you that every book I write from now on I will reserve a copy especially for you! ”

"Thank you, I would appreciate it very much."

“So, let's party! Drink and eat until night!”

Azirafell stroked the cover of the book in his hands, opening it on the first page to see the dedication Drayton made for him. He wondered if everything he had gone through to get that book was worth it.

Perhaps he had not done all that for the book alone, but also for a peace in his soul that he did not know he desperately needed. Still, he just shrugged.

 _The things I do for autographed editions ..._ he thought, before making a toast with his friend.


End file.
